Rick Flag
|alias= |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= United States Army Suicide Squad ARGUS |family= |status= Alive |actor= Joel Kinnaman |movie= Suicide Squad }} Colonel Rick Flag is a US special forces officer (among the finest ever produced by the country), and the lover of June Moone. He was recruited by Amanda Waller to lead her new Suicide Squad team, alongside a team of Navy SEALS, in a high risk operation. Biography Early Life Rick Flag is known to have graduated from West Point. ''Suicide Squad ''To be added Personality To be added Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition': Rick Flag, as a US Armed Forces colonel, is in top physical condition (from frequent missions and extensive experience in the field), though not even near to Batman's level. Hence, it took an entire group of Enchantress's monstrous troops to overpower Flag. **'Peak Human Durability:' Rick Flag is exceptionally durable, swiftly recovering after being sent flying back by a superhumanly strong blow from Incubus, though this was also due to Flag's bulletproof vest). *'Expert Combatant:' Rick Flag, as a US Armed Forces colonel and West Point graduate, is a highly skilled armed and hand-to-hand combatant (though not quite on par with Batman and Katana), able to take down quite a few of Enchantress' monstrous troops, and even momentarily able to hold his own against the extremely skilled Enchantress herself (notably blocking her dagger slashes several times), though he was ultimately brought down by her. *'Expert Leader:' Rick Flag is a highly skilled leader (with Amanda Waller even referring to him as "the finest special forces officer that USA has ever produced"), able to successfully lead the Suicide Squad in the mission to extract Amanda Waller from Midway City, and then to lead them against Enchantress and Incubus. *'Expert Tactician:' Rick Flag is a highly skilled tactician, as well as an expert in ops expert and counter insurgency, able to come up with an effective strategy to bring down Incubus by attacking him from both fronts (with the El Diablo chasing the gigantic opponent into a corner and Killer Croc helping Edwards plant a bomb right under him), and an equally effective one to destroy Enchantress' superweapon. |-| Weaknesses= *'June Moone:' Rick Flag's greatest weakness is his beloved girlfriend June Moone, since Amanda Waller is able to use his girlfriend as psychological leverage against Flag, forcing him to comply with her orders concerning the Suicide Squad, much to Flag's dismay. The fact that his girlfriend was unwillingly hosting the malevolent Enchantress made it extremely hard for Flag to destroy the latter when he has the chance, with him only able to do so after recalling that June Moone had made him promise her to do so in such a situation. *'Human Vulnerabilities': Rick Flag's second great weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or metahuman powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. He, however, usually compensates for this relatively well with his exceptional combat and marksmanship skills, peak physical condition, tactical intellect, and weapons arsenal. Hence, Rick Flag was able to battle with and take down quite a few of Enchantress' monstrous troops, but was relatively quickly overpowered on 2 occasions when the troops teamed up against him, with Flag only being saved by the timely intervention of first Harley Quinn, and then Deadshot and Killer Croc. Later, while Flag's bulletproof vest helped him survive Incubus's superhumanly mighty blows, Flag was still swiftly and easily incapacitated by the gigantic metahuman (saved only by the timely intervention of El Diablo in flaming avatar form), and he is later relatively quickly overpowered in the final physical battle with Enchantress, due to her having superior strength and combat skill, along with teleportation, telekinesis and telepathy (all of which Flag had no ability to effectively resist). He is only saved from her telepathic probing with the more mentally resistant El Diablo's help. |-| Equipment= *'Salient Arms International Tier One AR-15:' Rick Flag is seen carrying an AR-15 Assault Rifle along with Deadshot and the team of Navy SEALS. *'Nano-Bomb Detonator:' Rick Flag, in order to ensure the compliance of most Suicide Squad members (apart from his bodyguard Katana), keeps the detonator of their implanted nano-bombs on him (with a separate button for each individual) - ready to blow off the heads of any of them if they step out of line or fail to comply, with him notably killing Slipknot in this way. Ultimately, however, when Amanda Waller is captured by Incubus, Flag destroys the detonator, releasing his subordinates (who, however, are still motivated to stay and fight the mystical duo nonetheless). Relationships Allies *June Moone - Girlfriend *United States Army **Edwards † *Dexter Tolliver - Task Force supporter *A.R.G.U.S. **Amanda Waller - Boss and Manipulator *Suicide Squad - Subordinates **Katana - Personal Bodyguard **Killer Croc **Captain Boomerang **Deadshot - Rival turned Savior and respected Ally **El Diablo † - Friend and Savior **Slipknot † *Harley Quinn - Former Subordinate and Savior Enemies *Enchantress † - Enemy, Target, and Victim *Incubus † - Indirect Victim *Joker - Attempted Killer Trivia *Rick Flag is known to golf with a 3 handicap. Behind the scenes *Luke Evans, Bradley Cooper, Mark Wahlberg, Jake Gyllenhaal, Tom Cruise, Joel Edgerton, Karl Urban and Jon Bernthal were considered for the role of Rick Flag. * Tom Hardy (who previously played Bane in 2012's The Dark Knight Rises) was originally cast as Rick Flag but dropped out due to his prior commitment to filming The Revenant. Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes